the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Award for Best Animated Feature
}} The Academy Award for Best Animated Feature is given each year for animated films. An animated feature is defined by the Academy as a film with a running time of more than 40 minutes in which characters' performances are created using a frame-by-frame technique, a significant number of the major characters are animated, and animation figures in no less than 75 percent of the running time. The Academy Award for Best Animated Feature was first awarded in 2002 for films made in 2001. The entire AMPAS membership has been eligible to choose the winner since the award's inception. If there are sixteen or more films submitted for the category, the winner is voted from a shortlist of five films, which has happened nine times, otherwise there will only be three films on the shortlist. Additionally, eight eligible animated features must have been theatrically released in Los Angeles County within the calendar year for this category to be activated. Animated films can also be nominated for other categories, but have rarely been so, other than in music categories. Beauty and the Beast (1991) was the first animated film nominated for Best Picture. Up (2009) and Toy Story 3 (2010) also received Best Picture nominations after the Academy expanded the number of nominees from five to ten. Waltz with Bashir (2008) is the only animated film ever nominated for Best Foreign Language Film (though it did not receive a nomination for Best Animated Feature). The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) and Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) are the only animated films to ever be nominated for Best Visual Effects History For much of the Academy Awards' history, AMPAS was resistant to the idea of a regular Oscar for animated features, considering there were simply too few produced to justify such consideration. Instead, the Academy occasionally bestowed special Oscars for exceptional productions, usually for Walt Disney Pictures, such as for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1938, and the Special Achievement Academy Award for the live action/animated hybrid Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1989 and Toy Story in 1996. In fact, prior to the creation of the award, only one animated film was nominated for Best Picture: 1991's Beauty and the Beast, also by Walt Disney Pictures.25th Anniversary of BEAUTY AND THE BEAST in 70mm|Oscars.org By 2001, the rise of sustained competitors to Disney in the feature animated film market, such as DreamWorks Animation (founded by former Disney executive Jeffrey Katzenberg), created an increase of film releases of significant annual number enough for AMPAS to reconsider. The Academy Award for Best Animated Feature was first given out at the 74th Academy Awards, held on March 24, 2002. The Academy included a rule that stated that the award would not be presented in a year in which fewer than eight eligible films opened in theaters. It recently got rid of that rule on April 23, 2019 to make voting for animated films more acceptable.ACADEMY ANNOUNCES RULES FOR 92ND OSCARS|Oscars.org People in the animation industry and fans expressed hope that the prestige from this award and the resulting boost to the box office would encourage the increased production of animated features. Some members and fans have criticized the award, however, saying it is only intended to prevent animated films from having a chance of winning Best Picture. DreamWorks had advertised heavily during the holiday 2001 season for Shrek, but was disappointed when the rumored Best Picture nomination did not materialize, though it was nominated for and ended up winning the inaugural Best Animated Feature award. The criticism of Best Animated Feature was particularly prominent at the 81st Academy Awards, in which WALL-E won the award but was not nominated for Best Picture, despite receiving widespread acclaim from critics and audiences alike and being generally considered one of the best films of 2008. This led to controversy over whether the film was deliberately snubbed of the nomination by the Academy. Film critic Peter Travers commented that "If there was ever a time where an animated feature deserved to be nominated for Best Picture, it's WALL-E." However, official Academy Award regulations state that any movie nominated for this category can still be nominated for Best Picture. In 2009, when the nominee slots for Best Picture were doubled to ten, Up was nominated for both Best Animated Feature and Best Picture at the 82nd Academy Awards, the first film to do so since the creation of the Animated Feature category. This feat was repeated the following year by Toy Story 3. Since 2010 onward, with the increasing competitiveness of the Animated Feature category, Pixar (a perennial nominee) did not receive nominations for several recent films considering the studio has released films of more mixed critical reaction and box office earnings, while Pixar's sister studio Disney Animation won their first three awards. In 2010, the Academy enacted a new rule regarding the motion capture technique employed in films such as Robert Zemeckis' A Christmas Carol and Steven Spielberg's The Adventures of Tintin, and how they might not be eligible in this category in the future. This rule was possibly made to prevent nominations of live-action films that rely heavily on motion capture, such as James Cameron's Avatar. Winners and nominees won in 2003 for Finding Nemo and again in 2008 for WALL-E.]] won in 2004 for The Incredibles, and again in 2007 for Ratatouille.]] won in 2005 for Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.]] won in 2006 for Happy Feet.]] won in 2009 for Up and again in 2015 for Inside Out.]] won in 2010 for Toy Story 3, and again in 2017 for Coco.]] won in 2013 for Frozen.]] won in 2016 for Zootopia.]] Multiple wins ;2 wins * Brad Bird (The Incredibles, Ratatouille) * Pete Docter (Up, Inside Out) * Andrew Stanton (Finding Nemo, WALL-E) * Lee Unkrich (Toy Story 3, Coco) * Jonas Rivera (Inside Out, Toy Story 4) Multiple nominations ;3 nominations * Brad Bird (The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Incredibles 2) * Ron Clements (Treasure Planet,The Princess and the Frog, Moana) * Pete Docter (Monsters, Inc., Up, Inside Out) * Hayao Miyazaki (Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, The Wind Rises) * Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph, Zootopia, Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Chris Sanders (Lilo and Stitch, How to Train Your Dragon, The Croods) * Dean DeBlois (How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Travis Knight (The Boxtrolls, Kubo and the Two Strings, Missing Link) ;2 nominations * Wes Anderson (Fantastic Mr Fox, Isle of Dogs) * Chris Buck (Surf's Up, Frozen) * Tim Burton (Corpse Bride, Frankenweenie) * Sylvain Chomet (The Triplets of Belleville, The Illusionist) * Byron Howard (Bolt, Zootopia) * John Lasseter (Monsters, Inc., Cars) * Tomm Moore (The Secret of Kells, Song of the Sea) * John Musker (The Princess and the Frog, Moana) * Yoshiaki Nishimura (The Tale of the Princess Kaguya, When Marnie Was There) * Clark Spencer (Zootopia, Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Andrew Stanton (Finding Nemo, WALL-E) * Toshio Suzuki (The Wind Rises, The Red Turtle) * Lee Unkrich (Toy Story 3, Coco) * Chris Williams (Bolt, Big Hero 6) * Jonas Rivera (Inside Out, Toy Story 4) * Chris Butler (ParaNorman, Missing Link) * Arianne Sutner (Kubo and the Two Strings, Missing Link) * Bonnie Arnold (How to Train Your Dragon 2, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) Studios with multiple nominations Medium breakdown Computer-animated nominees Pixar * Monsters, Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Toy Story 3 * Brave * Inside Out * Coco * Incredibles 2 * Toy Story 4 Disney * Bolt * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Zootopia * Moana * Ralph Breaks the Internet DreamWorks Animation * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shark Tale * Kung Fu Panda * How to Train Your Dragon * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots * The Croods * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Boss Baby * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Nickelodeon * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Rango Blue Sky * Ice Age * Ferdinand Sony * Surf's Up * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Other films * Monster House * Happy Feet * Despicable Me 2 Stop-motion nominees Aardman * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Shaun the Sheep Movie Laika * Coraline * ParaNorman * The Boxtrolls * Kubo and the Two Strings * Missing Link Tim Burton * Corpse Bride * Frankenweenie Wes Anderson * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Isle of Dogs Other films * Anomalisa * My Life as a Zucchini Traditionally animated nominees Disney * Lilo & Stitch * Treasure Planet * Brother Bear * The Princess and the Frog Studio Ghibli * Spirited Away * Howl's Moving Castle * The Wind Rises * The Tale of the Princess Kaguya * When Marnie Was There * The Red Turtle Sylvain Chomet * The Triplets of Belleville * The Illusionist Cartoon Saloon * The Secret of Kells * Song of the Sea * The Breadwinner Other films * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Persepolis * Ernest & Celestine * Chico and Rita * A Cat in Paris * Boy and the World * Loving Vincent * Mirai * I Lost My Body * Klaus Foreign language films The Academy Awards have also nominated a number of non-English language films. Japanese nominees All the Japanese films on this list have also been released with English language dubbing. Studio Ghibli * Spirited Away * Howl's Moving Castle * The Wind Rises * The Tale of the Princess Kaguya * When Marnie Was There Other films * Mirai French nominees Les Armateurs * The Triplets of Belleville * Ernest & Celestine Other films * Persepolis * The Illusionist * A Cat in Paris * My Life as a Zucchini * I Lost My Body Other languages * Chico and Rita (Spanish) * The Red Turtle (French production without dialogue) * Boy and the World (Portuguese spoken in reverse) See also * List of animation awards * Lists of animated feature films * List of animated feature films nominated for Academy Awards * List of submissions to the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature * Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film * Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film * Annie Award for Best Animated Feature * Annie Award for Best Animated Feature — Independent * Producers Guild of America Award for Best Animated Motion Picture * BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature * Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award for Best Animated Film * Saturn Award for Best Animated Film * Japan Media Arts Festival * Animation Kobe * Tokyo Anime Award References External links * Academy Awards Database – AMPAS * Academy Award WInning Feature Films at BCDB * Best Animated Picture Submissions for 2011 Oscars Animated Feature Category:Awards for best animated feature film Category:Animation awards